The present invention relates to supports, and more particularly to a desk top organizer for supporting a cathode ray tube display screen and keyboard of a computer terminal at a work station.
Computer terminals having a cathode ray tube display screen and a keyboard are widely used in various industries. In the conventional assembly, the display screen is positioned immediately above and to the rear of the keyboard. A common practice is to locate the display screen and keyboard on a horizontal surface at a work station such as a desk. Such an arrangement, however, limits the usuable work area in front of the operator. Thus, it is desirable to provide additional open work area on the desk of an operator of a computer terminal.
Several types of supports are known for movably supporting the components of a computer terminal at a work station. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,563 shows a computer terminal support having a rotatable base for supporting the display screen and a carriage for supporting the keyboard slidably attached to the base. The carriage may be moved between a closed position adjacent the base and an open position away from the base. However, the keyboard and display screen must always be assembled in direct alignment with one another. Thus, work space at the center of a desk top remains limited. Additionally, such an assembly may not be compatible with space limitations commonly encountered at work stations. Another type of computer terminal assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,112. This assembly also provides a structure for supporting the keyboard, copy material and display screen in line with one another centrally on top of a desk. Such an assembly also suffers from both of the heretofore mentioned disadvantages.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a support for the components of a computer terminal which enables the display screen and keyboard to be moved to a multiplicity of positions to maximize operator productivity, free up work space at a work station, and be compatible with the various space limitations at work stations.